


Heartworm

by lightwavesurfer



Series: tell me what is love [6]
Category: K-pop, Real Person Fiction, TWICE (Band)
Genre: Adult Life, F/F, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 23:41:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13775085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightwavesurfer/pseuds/lightwavesurfer
Summary: Momo may not always love Mina





	Heartworm

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy the short chapter

Momo may not always love Mina.

Like when Mina arrived really late at night, exhausted to the bones, and didn’t even have the energy to change her clothes as she limped her way to the bed, forgetting the dinner Momo cooked for her. And the next morning Momo had to throw the food away.

Momo didn’t love Mina who overworked herself.

Or when Mina was too stubborn and refused to visit the doctor when she got sick and practically forced herself to go to work on a rainy day because she had an important meeting, and ended up collapsing and had to spend three days in a hospital.

Momo was angry as she called Mina's office and threatened to sue them for overworking their employees. Momo was angry because Mina didn't seem to care about her own wellbeing.

Momo didn't love Mina when she's being stubborn.

Or when they’re arguing about the colors of the curtains, or about the surreal paintings that Mina insisted it shaped like a rose while Momo was suspicious that it looked more like vagina and Mina berated Momo for having a dirty mind (and poor taste), about stupid tv shows, about everything that’s unimportant. They argue a lot; it’s their nature, and sometimes it would escalate to something louder and Mina had to duck from a flying pillow. Other times, they would reach a compromise so Momo didn’t have to sleep on the couch for the night.

Momo didn’t love Mina when they’re arguing.

But there were times when Momo looked at Mina. When Momo was lost in the depth of Mina’s eyes as they reflected the colors of the fireworks in that midsummer night. Or when they’re in Momo’s car, when the sky was dark, in the city of blinding lights, and Mina was looking so beautiful.

Or when they kissed, and Momo felt Mina’s skin under her fingertips. When Mina’s body was hot and trembling, her lips were wet and sighing, and her cheeks were flushing in crimson. When Mina gave in, when Mina let Momo in to touch the darkest corner of her body, when Momo’s heart wasn’t strong enough to keep everything in, when they’re alone in the dark, so drunk in haze of desire—

God only knows Momo loved Mina that much.


End file.
